digimon_adventure_anime_english_dubfandomcom-20200215-history
Izzy
Izzy Izumi This first section is called a lead. You'll want to fill it with the most important aspects of the character's life. Think about a newspaper article. Put the best stuff up front! Biography History Season 1 The Devimon Saga In And So It Begins..., Izzy and 6 other kids got caught in a snowstorm at summer camp. When it was over, they obtained some Digivices and got sent to the Digital World where he met Motimon who digivolved to Tentomon in a fight with Kuwgawamon. The two have been best friends ever since. Later on in Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker, Izzy discovered something about the Digital World when he and the others came across Andromon who attacked them. Tentomon became Kabuterimon for the first time and destroyed a Black Gear that corrupted Andromon. In Evil Shows His Face, Devimon separated everyone in a hotel trap on Infinity Mountain, the top of File Island. During A Clue from the Digi-Past, Izzy and Tentomon came across Mimi and Palmon at a temple where the four of them discovered more about digivices. In The Legend of the DigiDestined, Izzy told the other boys except Joe about this and they were able to liberate Leomon from the Black Gears. After the final battle with Devimon, the kids received a warning from him as he was dying that their battle was just beginning. The Etemon Saga Right after Devimon's defeat in Departure for a New Continent, Gennai warned the Digidestined about the Crest. They then set off to find them with the help of Whamon, whom they freed of a Black Gear not controlled by Devimon and later encountered Etemon. During the events of The Piximon Cometh, Izzy and Matt found each of their crests at the same time. When the Digidestined were about to face Etemon in The Prisoner of the Pyramid, Izzy realized that the Digital World was a shadow dimension of their world which Tai ignored until Datamon kidnapped Sora. Izzy then helped Tai save her in The Earthquake of MetalGreymon. The Myotismon Saga After the gang left to find Tai, Izzy was lured into an evil dimension by Vademon and DemiDevimon during No Questions Please. Upon being trapped, Izzy was robbed of his curiosity until Tentomon could dedigivolve to Pabumon and help him get it back. This helped him activate his Crest of Knowledge, empowering Kabuterimon to digivolve to MegaKabuterimon and destroy Vademon and his evil dimension when Matt and T.K. found them. In Almost Home Free, Izzy and Joe accidentally lost everyone else. During The Eighth Digivice, Izzy and Kabuterimon took on Raremon. In the events of City Under Siege, Izzy's family was almost abducted by the Bakemon, who were going after everyone on Myotismon's orders when Izzy hid them with a digital barrier. It was then when Gennai sent him to the Fuji TV Station where he was to destroy the fog bank and was saved by Matt and T.K.'s father. In Wizardmon's Gift, Izzy explained to Hiro that Digimon can be good or bad. After battling VenomMyotismon in The Battle for Earth, Izzy realized that the Digital World was in serious danger. Knowing something had to be done, the Digidestined went back to set things right. The Dark Masters Saga In Enter the Dark Masters, Izzy and the others found out the hard way that he was right about the Digital World having been corrupted since their absence. Although he failed to contact Gennai, Izzy and friends learned what was going on from Chuumon. During the events of Under Pressure, it was Izzy who gave the others a strategy against the Dark Masters using the Dramon Destroyers from WarGreymon. That resulted in MetalSeadramon's downfall. In My Sister's Keeper, Izzy went with Tai to get some medicine for Kari when she was sick only to recklessly give away their every location to Machinedramon with his computer. Despite this, Izzy consoled Tai while Kari was sick. After Piedmon was defeated in Piedmon's Last Jest, Gennai warned Izzy about a force that created the Dark Masters. The Apocalymon Saga Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Only Children Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:DigiDestined Category:Season 1 DigiDestined Category:Tri DigiDestined Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters